I want Derek dead
by MagicalFantasie
Summary: What would have happen if Alisson did kill Derek in 2x10 and realized after that it wasn't what she wanted ? hopefully Stiles is here with his strong believes and superhuman mind powers. I suck at summaries... Give it a try please? I swear it isn't that bad! Rated M for swearing and MaleXMale relationship 2nd chap don't like don't read pls. re-edit chap 1
1. Pack spirit

AN : That's my first Teen Wolf fanfic so... try to be gentle...? I just had to write it lol.

I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did there would be a Sterek scene in every episode. And when I say Sterek scene I mean STEREK SCENE. You know what I mean... ;)

Also, this is a re-edition and I wrote it before 2x10 so there will be differences.

Enjoy (I hope) and R&R ? Pretty please ? *puppy wolf eyes*

Thanks a LOT to The Little Things That Matter, my lovely Beta !

* * *

**I want Derek dead**

**Pack spirit**

"I want Derek dead." Allison declared.

"No!" Scott shouted.

"Scott, you need to stay away from me right now." Allison said simply.

For Scott it was like a stab right in the heart. Allison wanted him away because Derek had saved him... Sure in the act he had bitten her mother and she, now, was dead, but he still had done that to save him. Didn't Allison love him, too? Didn't she know what it was like? To die slowly, from wolfsbane, being unable to breathe, or not to... It was torture, it was agony, pure agony. Maybe Derek was right after all... Maybe hunters were just that, hunters. And Allison was no exception. Speaking of Derek, he was still behind him, looking at the couple, and especially Allison, as if she had gone crazy. In Derek's own way of course.

"What have I done?" Derek asked.

"You killed her!", the brunette shouted.

"Who?" Yep, she's mad...

"MY MOTHER ! YOU KILLED HER YOU MONSTER!" Allison screamed.

"Did not. Fought her back, yes, but didn't killed her."

"YES YOU DID!" She roared.

"Allison, please listen..." Scott tried, but the glare he received from his loved one cut him off right away.

"You've bitten her, and now she's dead! And it's all your fault." Allison stated.

"I didn't bite..." Derek started.

"YES YOU DID! She's dead Derek! Dead! Because of you! You killed her with that bite. I lost my MOM because of you!"

"I..." He was at loss for words.

"Look Allison, there's something you don't know..." Scott tried again, only to be cut off again.

"I told you to stay away from me Scott!"

"Move Scott." Derek ordered

"What? Derek are you mad?! She's gonna kill you..."

"MOVE !" Derek repeated.

The glowing blue eyes made Scott flinch and step back, allowing Allison to aim at Derek. To their surprise he just looked, sadly almost, at Allison and knelt on the floor before her.

Go ahead, shoot. He didn't said it aloud, he didn't need to, his eyes said enough.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Scott nearly yelped, stepping once again between the two.

"Move Scott!" Allison ordered the young wolf.

"No! You're not a murderer Allison! And you, stand up! You're not letting her shoot you!"

"I am."

"What? Why? You lost your mind somewhere?!"

Derek moved so fast neither of them saw him do it, but Scott felt claws on his arms, which he was clinging to, eyes glowing once more. He could feel his emotions, wolf thing. Derek was so angry, but it wasn't directed to him or his girl. He couldn't really place it, he had still so much to learn about that... Anyway when you had an angry Derek in your personal space you just shut up and did what he wanted. After all the guy was scary enough when everything was fine and when he had that blank face of his. But still, he had to do something, anything. This was all so wrong and out of this world...

"Move." He snarled in his face, before pushing him away.

"What is wrong with you two ? You're not, like, suicidal or anything. And you, you're not a murderer!"

Allison aimed at Derek again, who just stood there, watching, waiting. Then Alisson eyes widened and Derek sucked in a breath, hissing.

Some blood dropped from his mouth and he looked down, his eyes shining electric blue. A sword was piercing him, right through the heart. He rose his hand to touch it as if to see if it was really there and hissed again when the blade was turned in the wound. It was sharply removed and Derek stumbled a little, his hand on the hole in his chest, before he collapsed slowly on one knee, breathing shallow and wet. Scott ran to Derek to support him and looked at Chris Argent through red vision.

"That would make everyone happy. Derek's going to die just like he and Alisson wanted and she didn't killed him just like you wanted Scott" Chris said.

Allison was looking at them like she only now understood what had happened and what she'd almost done, with regret. Mr Argent took his daughter by the arm and dragged her out the house, all the while she was looking at Scott and Derek. The younger had laid the other one on his back, his head rested on his knees and he was trying in vain to stop the blood from spilling out of the wound. Scott saw her disappearing by the door and heard not long after a car's engine going to life and moving in the distance.

"Hold on, Derek, hold on... It's going to be ok..." Scott whispered.

Scott wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more. He had to call Stiles, he would know what to do. He reached for his phone but it had been crushed when Derek had pushed him away earlier. He couldn't leave him alone, but he couldn't stay there either. Man, they were so screwed...

"Eh, guys, maybe we've found something for-WOAH! What happened!?" Stiles asked.

Scott was so in shock that he didn't heard Stiles, Erica, Isaac and Boyd coming in. They were in the Hale's burned house, the two werewolves had tried to "feel the house", its memories, and maybe a way to stop Peter, again.

Allison had followed Scott and understood quickly where he was heading, the other four awaited there later. And here was Scott, eyes glowing, Derek's unmoving body in his arms.

"Fuck! Is he dead? What happened!?" Stiles asked running with the wolves to the other two.

"No he's not... not yet but..." Scott began.

"What happened ?" Erica asked again, her tone leaving no choice but to answer.

"Let's took him to the warehouse and call the Doc, I'll explain in the car." Scott said.

She nodded and they moved him to the car, Scott calling his boss, and Boyd driving like a wild man to get to the hideout so he could reach it sooner. When he told them about Alisson growls filled the car and when he talked about Chris Argent Stiles thought Erica and Isaac's door was going to be ripped away from the SUV. The she-wolf had had to sit on Isaac's knees for them all to fit in. Scott was in the front with Boyd, Stiles was, too, against the door, in the back and Derek was in the middle, leaning against the only Human, breathing more and more ragged with each passing second.

"Why would you let her kill you, that doesn't make any sense..." Stiles asked, more to himself than Derek really.

"I killed her...*harsh breath*... her mother... no one...*harsh breath*... you should know... I... I didn't mean to..." Derek had trouble speaking.

The wolf didn't finished his sentence, he started coughing violently and to the pack's horror, there was too much blood and not enough air in that cough, and then, he passed out.

When they arrived at the hide away, was waiting for them, looking anxious.

Yes Derek had tried to kill him, but he knew the kid just wanted to find the alpha at the time, and he made a good suspect. He also knew said kid had a good heart in the end.

And Derek was the only one who could take the pack to the battle lying ahead, kill Peter, and bring all the kids home. He knew that. Sure Scott was good and strong but not as strong as the other male. And the others? Don't let him start with the others.

Isaac and Scott laid Derek down on a table and they all stood aside, giving the veterinarian some space. They watched him moving around like a mad man. Worried. Derek wasn't giving any sign of getting better. All the wolves could smell was his blood and their heartbeats were so erratic they couldn't focus on one.

Stiles was experiencing the same things... except the heart beating was only his. Deafening even for his ears.

After an hour the Doc turned to face them and shook his head slowly.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room. They all felt as if they were asphyxiating.

Derek was dead. He hadn't made it… it was over… everything was over.

There were so much rage and despair in the room that nobody knew who the emotions belonged to.

After a while, a minute or maybe an hour, Erica moved to the man, smiled sadly at him and went to Derek, caressing his hair almost lovingly before she looked at Isaac. They shared a look and they were moving his body in his wagon.

Stiles and Boyd followed them while Scott said a word to his boss. When he was out of the warehouse the teen wolf walked to his pack, no... not his pack, not anymore.

He entered the wagon and immediately spotted Stiles, he was pale and staring at Derek but Scott wasn't sure his best friend was actually seeing him, his breath and heartbeats were also abnormally fast.

"Stiles? You ok buddy?" Scott asked softly.

Stiles didn't answer, barely even looked at him but Scott could see his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Stiles?" Scott asked again.

"Everything is bad, so bad. Derek's dead, Scott. What are we going to do?"

"I thought you didn't liked him?"

"Yes. No ! I mean... I don't know. It's not that I don't like him. It's just... he never gives me the time of day and I can understand that, but I can help, I do help ! And he can trust me ! Fuck ! I just... he's gone and... What are we going to do now? He's dead and Peter's back and Allison turned into a hunter and Lydia's going crazy and we still don't know what to do with Matt, and Jackson's still a Kanima and the Argents will be more fucked up than ever and my dad's lost his job because of me and..." Stiles trailed off.

"Stiles, Stiles, calm down man, here, breathe" Scott said running to his friend.

Stiles was having a panic attack. He knew it but he didn't know how to make it stop. Stiles was the good one with those things. Hell, Stiles was the good one with the ideas and plans and all. He was just good at doing them, the best. Erica pushed him aside and took Stiles' face in her hands, he was crying and could barely breath.

"Stiles, look at me sweetie. Look at me. It's going to be all right, you hear me ? I need you to listen to me carefully. Everything's going to be just fine. We'll figure it out. Everything. Look at me Stiles." She said calmly

She kind of had his attention at this point, but he still couldn't breath. Or talk. Or stop crying.

"Look at me and try to do just like me. You see?" She took a deep breath, "Try Stiles. Look, I swear it's easy." Again she inhaled deeply.

He did tried to mimic her, but every time he got his breath almost in check some new tears made him choke again. It took Erica nearly 15 minutes to calm him down and the other wolves were amazed at how soothing and caring and patient the she-wolf had been toward the teen. It was so unlike her usual self. Or maybe it wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Stiles whispered, Erica still stroking the short hair of his neck.

"It's ok man, you just pointed out what we were all thinking and yeah…" Isaac said, trailing of at the end, at a loss for words.

"We should get out of here and think about what we'll do next" Scott suggested.

"Go ahead, I'll catch you in a few" Stiles said.

"Man, I don't know if it's a good id..." Scott started.

"Just go, I'm coming. Don't worry. I just need some time alone" Stiles cut off his best friend.

"Maybe you should..." Scott tried again.

"Scott, get your ass out of here, now!" Erica cut him off.

The wolves all exited the wagon to work on a plan on whatever they could find a plan on, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. He stayed there, watching him without moving for a long time and after what could have been hours stepped forward until he could touch Derek. Stiles lifted his hand and let it fall down, looking at the ground. Then he took a deep breath and looked up and ever so slowly he lifted his hand again and carefully brushed the hair on Derek's forehead away. Stiles knelt at Derek's side and kept on stroking his hair.

"You're still hot..." He whispered. "Well not hot! I mean warm!" He added quickly. "Oh and you know what? Yes, you're hot. Even now... and I'd trust you, you know? I wanted you to know that. I mean, you saved me right? And well...yeah, maybe you scared me before but not in the end and...

oh gosh...what will we do now? Without you it's going to be so hard to handle the pack... it won't even still be one and... I'll miss you. I already miss you...sure we weren't, like, best friend or anything but you were always there for me when no one else was... my dad is barely home, even now 'cause he's trying to find things to get his job back, and Scott's never here anymore, when he does have time he's with Alisson, and now he'll try to have her back so it won't change anything and I'm still off Lydia's radar and without you Erica, Isaac and Boyd won't give a damn about me and yeah... I'll be all alone, kind of had been for a while but you were there... even if it was just to snap at me or growl or try to rip my throat out...with your teeth, at least you paid me attention. I'm not some kind of attention seeking whore but you know...having someone noticing you're there is kinda cool and...I wish you would just woke up and tell me to shut up like you..." Stiles trailed off of his rambling.

He choked on a sob and he realized that he'd been crying, probably all along. He was also stroking the back of Derek's hand now. It kind of angered him. That and the whole situation. He was with his emotions like he was with his attitudes: swift and whole.

"How can you do that? How can you leave us alone now? We need you! And you survived worse! You survived Peter twice and...how can you let Chris Argent kill you!? How dare you!? Huh? And what about Erica, Issac and Boyd? You-you turned them! You're responsible for them! You left them... ...you left me.I-I..." Stiles stuttered

Stiles's breathing was hard again. Fast and useless. He buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck and cried, one hand clutching at Derek's shirt and the other in his hair, gripping at the black locks. He stayed like that for almost an hour, his emotions pouring out of him in waves. Sadness. Pain. Shame. He just wished he could do something. Anything at all. He would give his life if he was sure it would bring Derek back. When he spoke again it was barely audible, a mere whisper, his voice hoarse and broken.

"I love you Derek. I never told you because I was afraid of what you would do but now, fuck! Derek I love you so much! I should have told you this before, no matter what you would have done, it was worth a shot."

"No matter what." Derek whispered hoarsely.

Stiles jerked away so fast he landed on his butt. It would have been funny if it weren't for his shocked face, damp with tears. Wide eyes looking straight into the green-grey-changing ones of no other than Derek Hale himself. He was still deadly pale, looked exhausted and had some troubles with his breathing but he was _alive_.

"D-De-Derek?" Stiles choked out.

"Yes."

"Derek?"

"Same."

"Fuck Derek!"

This time the wolf couldn't answer, all air knocked out of his lungs when Stiles got himself together and jumped on his feet, hugging him with all he had. When he realized what he was doing he released him quickly and stand there looking awkward, running his hand on his neck and eyeing everything but Derek.

"I... uh. Sorry. I'll go find the pack." he said looking at said pack across the window. He then frowned.

"What is it ?"

"I don't know. Allison's there. I'll go check. Stay here, don't move, rest and shut up."

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They would talk later.

Stiles got out of the wagon, trying not to think about the last 5 minutes. The one when he'd said to Derek he loved him, when Derek had heard him and when he'd given the wolf orders.

When he was close enough he heard Derek's pack growling at Alisson while Scott was talking to her.

"I didn't know that." she said.

"That's what I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen to me." Scott said back.

"I'm sorry..."

"Should have thought of that before you killed him ! You knew him enough to know he wouldn't have killed anyone without a good reason !" Isaac yelled, eyes glowing.

"What was I supposed to do? My dad said Derek had bitten her and she died because of it." Allison shot back.

"You didn't wondered why?" Erica snapped

"I..."

"You knew your father would do something like that. He hates us with all he has because he was raised like that. I swear I'm telling you the truth. I was with her and she tried to kill me and I howled for help and Derek came to save me but she attacked him and he just tried to save his life and mine. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. But your mom would still be there. It's my fault actually, if I hadn't..." Scott explained.

"No it's not. It's Gerard's! He has all that hate and he'd just...contaminated everyone with it, me too, just for an instant I swear!"

"Yeah and because of that our alpha is dead !" Isaac yelled again.

"Not anymore, for both your statements." Derek interrupted.

Everyone in the room turned to look toward the voice. Derek was standing next to the wagon. He looked better Stiles noted, he was paler than usual but less than when he "came back" and was breathing normally. No one moved for a while and in an instant the warehouse lost his stillness.

"Derek! You're alive!"

"How is it possible?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

Even he couldn't really make out who was talking, he was focused on Allison anyway. She was staring at him, her eyes watering a little and looking... relieved ?

"How...?" she whispered

"Stiles."

Everyone turned toward him. For once he wished they all just kept on ignoring him.

"But how?"

"Long story. Let's just say he believed in me enough to make that happened." Derek said, gesturing to himself.

Allison nodded and then something popped in her mind.

"What do you mean by 'both statements'? You're the alpha, aren't you?"

"Not anymore. Peter's back." Derek said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Lydia made him. She was under his spell in a way. You were gone to see your mother when she did" Scott said.

"You know what? I don't care about that Peter guy! You changed me, you taught me how to be a wolf, how to survive, how not to hurt people, you took care of me, you were there on the full moon with me. I don't give a shit about him, you're my alpha." Isaac said.

"It's not that simple..."

"Why not? Why should I obey to some guy I've never seen? When I trust you to be my alpha, with my life."

"You... you don't have to. You can stay together and..."

Derek was a little taken aback. No one had ever "trusted him with their lives". It was new and kind of overwhelming. So much that he didn't thought about glaring at Erica or Scott for cutting him off.

"And have you as alpha." Scott said. "They're right, I don't see why we should be his betas. We're both alphas on our own. And I don't want to surrender to him and be his pet. Unlike him you take care of your pack, in your own weird, twisted way... But you don't force us to do things against our will just because it suits you. You wanted me to stay away from Alisson because you didn't want me to hurt her or her to hurt me. When you saw we wouldn't hurt each other you let us live. He tried to make me kill her and all my friends."

"And what about the triskele ? If an alpha can fall into a beta, a beta can rise into an alpha right " Boyd inquired.

"Yes, I... I already have once. When I killed Peter, only because I killed him." Derek said.

"They're right Derek. You can be their alpha. Peter will just be the lone wolf. If I were a wolf, in that pack, I would want you as an alpha..." Stiles said.

They looked into each other eyes, holding their gazes until Derek's face contorted with pain and he fell on one knee again, taking his head in his hands. Stiles was the first one by his side even if he was just human putting one hand on his back.

"What's going on ?" he asked.

"I..."

Derek took a deep breath-werewolf growl while simultaneously jerking his head up, his eyes glowing bright red. Stiles took a step back, stumbling.

"Derek, your eyes !" he said.

"Yeah. I know. I mean, I can feel it."

"You see, it was possible after all. I don't really understand how but, eh, you are my alpha again so I don't care about the details."

"I think it's you actually. You'd... chosen me. Over him."

"Told you so, it's natural authority and the triskele's power" Boyd said.

"Yeah, maybe. So how about we try and find what we're going to do next ?" Derek answered.

"Or how about you let us do that and just rest some more ? You look sick man" Scott told him.

"Shouldn't I be the one talking while you listen to me without a thought?"

"Look Derek, you can be all alpha on our asses tomorrow but just for now can you try and rest and give us faith for half a second?"

Derek stared at Scott for a minute, then looked at his pack and finally nodded. Maybe they were worth some faith. And a little more rest wasn't as bad an idea as it looked. He turned to withdraw in his wagon.

"We need to talk. Later." Derek said when he passed near Stiles, who gulped and nodded anxiously.

"And Stiles? You're not a wolf but you're still pack," he added.

The teen stared at his back until he climbed in the wagon again and turned to the wolves.

"What? Come on guys, we've got work to do." he told them and walked to the spot they were previously.

"What are you doing Alisson ?" Scott asked when he saw her walking to the wagon.

Erica and Isaac growled while Boyd watched carefully each of her moves.

"I... just need to talk to him for a minute." She said

"No." Isaac and Erica said together.

"You can come if you want, I just have to ask him some questions."

"Leave her alone." Derek said from his sit, only the wolves heard him and they backed off, glaring at her while they went to Stiles.

"You can go" Scott told her, smiling faintly.

She smiled too and went to the alpha. She entered the wagon and looked for Derek, who was in the last row, waiting for her to come closer.

"So?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Allison said.

"Why what?" Derek asked again.

"Why did you bite her?"

"Honestly? I don't know. With Scott dying next to me and all that wolfsbane in the air my wolf took over and acted by instinct. I don't remember biting her."

"Ok..."

"..."

"Why?" Allison asked him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you attack me when I wanted to kill you ?"

"..."

"Derek, please, answer me." Allison begged.

"She died because of me." Derek said simply.

"And? What aren't you telling me? That's not enough for you to act like you did."

"I'm not heartless you know ?" He said frowning.

"I know. So, why?" Allison asked again.

"You lost your mother, I know that feeling. And I wish I wasn't the cause of it." Derek replied.

"You-you felt guilty? For me? You were sorry for me?"

"..." Derek was silent.

"Don't be. It's Gerard's fault, not yours. I understand that now."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'll miss her. She was kind of a dragon, but I'll miss her..."

"Come here," the wolf said, patting the sit next to him.

Allison hesitated just a second before complying, sitting slowly. To her great surprise she felt tears on her cheeks. Even more surprisingly, she felt an arm on her shoulder and accepted the side hug gratefully.

"I usually don't cry you know ?"

"Well, I'm not usually hugging people."

That made her laugh through her tears. They stayed like that for God only knows how long. Allison enjoying the feeling of someone knowing exactly what she was going through, Derek enjoying the fact that the girl wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I should let you rest." Alisson said when she got a hold of herself again, standing up.

"I'm a werewolf and an alpha again and my pack's out there. I'm not some weak damsel in distress."

"Yes, and not so long ago you were dead. Let us, them, take care of yourself for a change. See you later Derek." She said

"You know you're part of the pack too right?"

"After all I've done?"

"I threatened and hurt everyone in the pack and they still want me as an alpha. Pack is family. You stick together no matter what and forgive each others." Derek explains.

"Don't forget that when it comes to you being forgiven."

"...I'll try."

"Now rest" Allison said smiling before heading out of the wagon and walking to the pack.

Derek laid down and did as he was told. Later he opened his eyes and listened, looked like no one was there. Well no one but Stiles. Good. They needed to talk, the sooner the better.

The teen was working on something and didn't hear him approach.

"Where's everyone ?"

Stiles jumped out of his chair, and skin, and turned to him, holding his heart.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Stiles shouted.

"Sorry." Derek smiled.

"Yeah, you look like you are. Scott took Alisson home, she'll play double agent, on our side, and the three others are out, needed some fresh air." Stiles informed.

"Good."

"I've found Matt's address and we have to go to Deaton for help about him and Jackson, we waited for you, and we thought we should go back to your house together to see if you or Scott felt something to fight Peter with and we have to protect Lydia, we have to tell her what's going on, there's no way we can still keep it from her, and maybe we should keep an eye on Danny in case Matt tries to attack him again with Jackson and..."

"Stiles, you're rambling."

"Am I ? I guess I am. Sorry. It's just... you heard me? In the wagon? When I thought you were..." Stiles asked

"Dead?" Derek finished for him.

"Yes." Stiles said.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"Oh God. Don't kill me, please!"

"Why would you want me to kill you?" Derek asked.

"Well, I said..." Stiles began.

"That you loved me."

"... yeah..." Stiles said cautiously.

"Is it true?" Derek asked the teen.

Stiles thought about lying, but it was to no use with a werewolf. Especially this one. He was also positive that said werewolf was listening intently to his heartbeats and breathing and trying to figure out every single of his emotions.

"Yes?" Stiles said.

"Good." Derek replied.

"Goo-Uh? Wh-What?" Stiles was confused.

"It's ok. More than ok actually."

"... Uh ?"

It was the first time Derek saw Stiles out of words. Ever. It made him smirk. He would give him some hints and see where it lead them.

"What do you know about wolves and mates ?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"What do you know about wolves and their mates ?" Derek asked again.

"Hum... I know, well, I think wolves choose their mate and stay with them for life." Stiles said.

"Almost, you don't choose." Derek corrected

"Ok... what does it have to do with you being ok with me being in love with you?" Stiles asked.

"What do you think?"

"That Erica's your mate, so you don't care about me being in love with you?" Stiles paused a little after saying Erica's name because Derek growled and his eyes flashed red again.

"What make you think Erica's my mate?" Derek asked.

"Uh, she's the only girl in your pack?"

"Our pack. And that doesn't matter. Mates aren't about gender." Derek explained.

"Uh?" Stiles was still confused.

"With common wolves it does, not with werewolves."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because you don't have to be with someone and have kids to make the species remain. You can turn someone with the bite. It's not about gender, it's about souls."

"I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?" The wolf asked.

"Why it doesn't matter that I..."

"You're my mate Stiles, so it's actually pretty cool that you're in love with me." Derek said.

"I'm what?"

"My mate. My soul mate. My other half. Is it clear enough or... ?" Derek trailed off.

"You threatened me to rip my head off twice and I'm your mate?" Stiles questioned incredulously.

"I threatened you to but I didn't. And I saved you at least as much." Derek countered.

"And what about your 'I don't trust you' or..."

"I never thought you would love me so I did what was best for me." Derek said

"You protected yourself from me?" Stiles asked.

"From the love I have for you."

"And what now?"

"It's up to you."

"Kiss me." Stiles demanded.

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't move. Sure he had heard Stiles say that he loved him. It was probably that fact that had given him his life back. That and the fact that the teen had some strong mind power, especially for a human. He would be a good werewolf, but it wasn't the time to think about that. He wanted to be kissed. He sure as hell didn't expected it. He thought he would have to fight for the boy's trust, for him to believe him. So him wanted a kiss? Asking for it? And since when was the kid even gay? Was he at all?

"You said it was up to me. I want you to kiss me." Stiles cut his thinking.

"What about Lydia ?" he asked growling more than saying the girl's name. He had to know. He had hated the girl for that, having Stiles' heart and interest.

"I did what was best for me" he answered, smirking.

Derek smirked too, that cocky bastard. But he had his answer and he liked it. He leaned in closer until their breath mixed.

"Are you sure ?"

The younger didn't answered but made the last inches to close the distance between their lips. It was slow and unsure, just a whisper of a touch, but it was so good. Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck who put his around his mate's waist. He slowly started licking Stiles bottom lip as if he was afraid to scare him but Stiles just opened his mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. When the alpha licked his tongue with his own the teen couldn't help but moan. He had dreamt of that, but his dreams couldn't hold a candle compared to the sweet reality. In that kiss he forgot everything. All the fear, all the pain, all the troubles waiting for them... everything.

"Finally!" Erica shouted, making them part.

"Yeah, it was about time." Isaac said, smirking.

Stiles blushed and hide himself in Derek's chest while the werewolf strengthened his hold on his waist, sending his pack a hint of a smile.

"Oh don't mind us! I would love to watch actually." Erica said, grinning.

"Stop that." Derek said, his eyes red once more. The need to protect his mate, even from embarrassment, was already strong.

"You're no fun," she pouted. "Anyway, Scott should be there in a few. Did Stiles told you about what we thought of?"

"Yes. As soon as he's here we'll go."

"I'm here ! uh... Stiles?" Scott was looking at them as if they had grow a couple of heads each.

"Yeah ?" came the muffled answer.

"What... uh... When ...?"

"When you were all out and he's my mate. Have a problem with that ?" Derek asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"No. As long as he's good with it."

"I am. More than good." his friend answered, removing himself from Derek's hold, which the wolf allowed.

"Cool."

"You're ok with that?" Stiles wondered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, why not ? If you're happy I am. And I know that with him you won't risk anything, but prepare yourself not to have your life under control ever again. But we'll talk about this later, I want details because I'm kind of flabbergasted there."

"Flabber-since when do you know a word that long? And how to use it properly?"

"Secret. So... let's go? Lot of work to do. You good enough Derek?"

"Of course."

The pack headed back to the Hales' house and Derek and Scott tried again to feel it. If Peter's mind was strong enough to manipulate Lydia's it had to leave a trace somewhere. If so they would find it, for sure.

Derek stood by his uncle's "grave", where he had been lying when Lydia had took him there. He closed his eyes and gave his inner wolf full control. He could feel it growl, its thirst for blood and flesh was stronger than ever. Peter was family but Peter was a traitor. Peter had killed Laura. Peter had tried to kill him. Peter had tried to kill its Mate. Peter had to die. And this time it would make sure he would not came back.

It took Derek a lot of will power to calm his wolf down and make it focus on what could be helpful. His uncle's emotions. His stronger thoughts. He tried to see with his eyes, to smell with his nose, to hear with his ears. It took him some time but he managed. When he opened his eyes again they were flashing red. He smirked.

"He's still weak. And he has to find Lydia, I'm not sure why. He probably needs her to gain more power. She's immune but bonded to him anyway."

"We have to protect her" Stiles said, making Derek growl lowly. His wolf was still powerful within him.

"Not because I'm in love with her but because she's my friend and I don't want Peter around." Stiles said.

"Here goes your life and liberty." Scott joked.

"Scott" Derek growled again.

"It's fine. He'll learn to trust me" Stiles smiled, looking Derek in the eyes. They were the only two to understand the allusion.

"So, if we protect Lydia correctly we'll be able to kill Peter more easily, right?" Boyd asked.

"Yes. He's weaker than me so he doesn't stand a chance against all of us."

"Good. We just have to find him now" Isaac said.

"He'll be near Lydia."

"Scott's right. We don't have to find him, we just need to keep an eye on Lydia. We should kill him first, then take care of Matt, try to help Jackson and avoid the Argents."

"Sounds like a plan."

"A good one even."

"Let's go find her then."

They were about to move when Scott's phone rang. He looked at Derek sheepishly and went to switch it off when he saw it was Allison. He read the message and quickly looked up at Isaac who was about to open the door.

"Don't open it ! The Argents are waiting for us behind!" Scott said.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Allison sent me a text. They're waiting outside."

"How did they know?"

"A hunter was hidden somewhere and saw us coming. She told they all went when he called."

"Great."

"Let us be good hosts then." Derek said.

"Derek..."

"Move from the door. Go in that room" Derek said gesturing to the one behind the stairs.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Don't worry my mate, I'll just open the door and go back to you. I want them to know we're the ones waiting for them."

"Be careful."

He nodded and gestured again to the room. When his pack was safe he walked to the door, opened it and flew away before the bullets could reach him.

After a little while the first hunter came through the door, then another, and then another one. They heard growls seemingly from everywhere and nowhere at once. They moved slowly, taking in their surrounding, weapons at the ready. One hunter was violently pushed against a wall, landed unconscious on the ground, blood inked on said wall from where his head had touched it. They hadn't see or heard anything. The other two shared a look before one of them was literally swallowed by the darkness of a room. A cry. A muffled sound. Then nothing at all.

"HE...!"

His plea was cut off by a shadow of fang and glowing eyes. Two more hunters came in the house, followed by Chris and Gerard Argent. The two hunters fell on the ground when a body was thrown at them. They were barely up again when Isaac and Erica grabbed them from behind, rifles flying somewhere, arms in their back and sharp claws on their neck.

"You're still quite good for lost puppies. But not good enough against us, are they Chris?" Gerard taunted.

"Not sure, not without their precious alpha." Chris replied.

Here was the Argents' arrogance again. He would give them that. Even in the worst situations they never backed down, always trying to make it sound like they had the power when really they had none.

"You think so?" Derek asked.

"Wha-? No, that's impossible."

"You sure?"

"Derek!?"

The wolf walked in the dim light of the moon. Green eyes and no fangs. He wanted to show them they didn't scared them. He smirked at them, especially Chris Argent.

"But... how? I killed you!"

"Looks like dead werewolves tend not to stay dead for long." Derek smirked.

"How?" Chris asked

"You wouldn't understand. Now, let's be clear. I don't care about you or your family, I have way worse to think about so don't come near us and I'll pretend you never existed, try to hurt us again... you don't want that, trust me" Derek told them, eyes bright red.

"We never hurt you!"

"Don't go there Argent" Derek growled, fangs showing slightly.

"Look Kate was wrong but Victoria hadn't done anything and you still killed her!" Chris said.

"She tried to kill me. I had to defend myself."

"You...!"

Chris aimed at Derek with his gun, a chorus of growls echoing in the old house. Erica's and Isaac's hold on the hunters' neck tightened instinctively and the men moaned slightly in pain and fear for their lives. They released them a little not really wanting to hurt them. The only real threat in the room was Gerard after all. Hunters could be easily taken care of without even having to wolf out and kill them and if they played it right Chris wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"He's not lying. Actually he came to save me, from her, and she attacked him too. And maybe you don't like us but you know we're no threats to Beacon Hills. We're even trying to protect it. We should work together but your hate is blinding you and when we could help people, we're fighting each others!" Scott yelled, stepping out of the darkness too.

Always trust Scott to try to make a deal with hunters just after one of them had been killed by a werewolf. He wanted so badly for them all to work together that any occasion was a good one in his eyes. Let's see where it was going.

"She... what? Why would she do that?" Chris asked recovering from the news.

"Chris why are you talking to them? Just shoot already." Gerard demanded

"Shut up. So?"

"I'm... still in love with Allison, and she still loves me. And it scared her." Scott said

"No... no, you're lying!"

"He's not."

"You still killed her!"

"Funny how it's unacceptable when it touches you closely and how it didn't mattered when it was my family burning alive."

They stared at each other a long minute. How could the hunter answer to that ? His sister had killed his entire family by burning the house. He knew there were children and Humans in that house. He also knew the Hales weren't dangerous. That's why he hadn't done anything against them then. They had messed up.

"You should leave. Take the injured and go."

"And if we refuse ?" Gerard asked.

"I'm not sure you have any kind of power in that conversation" Derek answered looking over the hunter' shoulder.

He followed his gaze and saw Boyd, wolfed out and ready to attack him. When he turned his eyes on Derek again he saw Stiles stepping beside his best friend and his alpha, rifle at the ready, aiming at Chris. The two other hunters hadn't dare make a move since their throats had been so intimately introduced to the werewolves hands and claws. It was a losing battle and they all knew it.

"Let's go" Chris said.

For once Gerard didn't object.

The wolves left the house 10 minutes later.

"So Erica and Boyd you do the first watch, I'll go next. Isaac and Scott you're going tomorrow for the first watch."

"Ok. See you then."

"Yeah."

The pack parted then, Erica and Boyd by foot to be more discreet in Lydia's neighborhood, Isaac and Scott in Boyd' SUV, Isaac would drop Scott home and go to the hideout with the car, Derek and Stiles were in the wolf's Camaro. He wanted no, needed, to be the one taking his Mate home. He parked in the driveway and saw the Sheriff was still out. Good. He killed the engine and walked Stiles to his doorstep.

"You wanna come in?" Stiles asked.

"I can't. I have to go to Lydia's." Derek said.

"It's not before some hours." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles..." Derek warned.

"Please ? I just want to be with you a little more. Just us you know. I've never been in a 'us' relationship. I want to make the best of it." Stiles told him, holding his hand out for Derek to take.

Who was he to deny his mate some quality time together? He smiled and took the offered hand, walking in after Stiles and letting him lead the way to his bedroom. They wouldn't do anything tonight. He knew he was the first one to be with Stiles, his wolf was howling happily and proudly at that. He would be all his mate wanted him to be and when the time came... he'll be ready to give Stiles all he needed and wanted. But not tonight. They had all the time in the world to learn how to be together. For the first time in years he believed in that, in time and future. For the first time in years he surprised himself by feeling some hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

AN2 : So, this was supposed to be a one shot but some lovely people wanted me to continue it so...

If it's not worth it it'll stay like that. If I do continue it will be probably to write some more Sterek and off course try to help them with all the sh** going on.

And I'll just prentend I never saw 2x10 and the next ones and just do what I want lol. Including some things of the show of course.

Just so you know I did write a 2nd chapter but if you want me to post it you'll have to ask... I hate doing that but it's like the only solution I've found for you to let me know what you think about it...

Anyway, hope you survived and enjoyed that.

Less than three you beautiful people !


	2. Being us

**AN :** Finally the 2nd chap. Sorry it took so long but I had some trouble writtin it like I wanted, then my internet broke and then it was my beta's internet who broke too...

I still don't own Teen Wolf, I checked, looks like they still have the contracts even if I asked them to give them to me...

There are some Teen Wolf's dialogues I just couldn't cut, I don't mean it to be a plagia or anything, it's just that they're awesome and I wanted them here, like a tribute or something (I'm not sure about the word, but I'm sure you got the idea).

Enjoy (I hope) and R&R ? Pretty please ? *puppy wolf eyes*

Thanks a LOT to my lovely Beta **The Little Things That Matter**!

And thanks to you lovely people who faved and rewiewed and alerted this fic. That's really lovely of you, and motivating ^^

PS : The more you tell me what you think about it the more I'll be writting the 3rd chapter quickly ;)

* * *

**I want Derek dead**

**Being "us"**

It's been three days since they'd been together and Stiles was like a hyperactive puppy whereas Derek was, well, Derek. He'd let Stiles do whatever he wanted, even watch a movie cuddled up on his bed, but he never started any moves. That was enough to make the teen's mind go one thousand thoughts a minute and he was starting to have a headache. What if Derek didn't want him as a mate and was just... forced to be with him because of his wolf's instincts? What if he didn't, and never would, love him? He knew he loved the wolf. Had know for a while but the wolf had never said such a thing. "You don't choose". Thinking about that made his heartbeat sped up and felt hurt. Derek hadn't chosen him. His wolf kind of have for him. He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't heard Scott climbing in his room by his window. With his old and new friends it looked like he wouldn't need a door anymore. Or just for his dad and himself. Sometimes it sucked. Especially when he didn't heard them coming.

"Dude you scared me! What's wrong with my door and doorbell?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing, it's just easier. Sorry, I'll make more noise next time." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. What d'ya want?"

"Talking. About Derek. You and Derek. You know, details and all."

"Oh..." Stiles trailed off.

"Since when are you even gay? I mean, I have no problem with that but it's just with Lydia and all, ya know? I thought you were straight man." Scott asked.

"I don't know if I'm gay or even bi for that matters. I think I'm more... Derek-sexually-receptive."

"Whoah! Ok, ok! No details please." Scott told him, holding his hands against his ears.

"I thought you _wanted_ details?" he smirked.

"Yeah, well, not that much, thanks a lot."

"Don't worry, there's no details."

"How is he with you ?"

"I'm not sure..." Stiles answered, wishing his best friend hadn't turned the conversation that way, he'd been able to distract himself from his thoughts for some precious seconds. He would have been just fine with some more time.

"What do you mean? Are you ok? He's acting good with you, right? I swear if he'd touched you...!" he said, angered and reaching for his friend, looking for any evidence of Derek hurting the closest thing he has to a brother.

"No! No, of course not! Don't you worry about that. It's actually quite the opposite. I mean he's cool and all but... yeah..." he answered, shooing him away.

"What?"

"Well... I think we kinda... learn ya know?" Stiles hinted.

"Learn what?" Scott asked stupidly.

"Oh! Come on Scott ! Ya know man..."

"Uh..." Scott said

"Damn, how thick can ya really be? Ok... so, hum, I've never been with anybody before and he's still... kinda cold, ya know? What with Kate betraying him and all. And we're both dudes so..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

In the end it was a good thing, that talk with Scott. That was true after all. Maybe Derek was just careful since the Kate fiasco? And Derek had never been a lovey-dovey guy. He'd only ever been the scary-living-in-a-burned-down-house, where all his family had died, more-growling-than-talking type of guy. So yeah, maybe it just made sense. He sure hoped so.

For now he was in his room trying to connect the dots of Matt's life and his preys. What was it with the 2006 class? He didn't know, yet, but he would find out.

He was watching the year book, Scott somewhere near him, when his father came to talk to him.

He didn't even thought about it when he said to his father he was searching why Matt would kill the 2006 class, and why he would just kill some of them. His father stood aside for a second before he understood what he'd just done. He really needed to find a way to just put some filter between his brain and his mouth. They then talked about it, about Matt, Stiles turning the year book pages without noticing until a photograph took his dad's attention. She was there. The girl who wasn't on their list. She was there with the others. Some were dead, a lot of them, and the teacher... Mr Lahey. They'd found them. The 2006 swimming team. What they'd done to make Matt a freakin' serial killer, they didn't know, but they'd found them. Finally. Now they had to find a way to put him on the crime scenes. Sometimes it hurt to know your father trusted your best friend more than you but in the end they were in the car, going to the station, to see if they could find Matt on the hospital's recording so right now it didn't really mattered...

Some seducing here and there and they'd finally be allowed in the station and after what seemed like hours they found him. Matt. Or, well, Matt's head. The back of it. It was so driving Stiles mad. They had him but they couldn't identify him. Until Scott put his brain on working state and thought about his mom. He had something like a thought a month, hopefully this month it was a good one. He called Melissa and, victory, she remembered him.

It has something to do with mud if he understood right, not that he cared. Wait a minute. Mud? The pregnant woman. There was mud where they'd found her trailer, right? Awesome. They definitely had him this time.

The ex-Sheriff sent his son fetch the "incredibly beautiful" woman officer to tell her the good news. The poor girl would never heard it though. What the teen found was her dead body and Matt, pointing a gun at his face.

They were dead. Somewhere in the back of Stiles' mind it turned on repeat. And Scott trying to call someone? He didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Probably good if it had worked but, eh, no such chance.

His father was cuffed and they were with the craziest person Stiles had ever seen. And eh, he'd been at school with Lydia and Jackson for years, had Finstock as Lacrosse coach and economic teacher and had dealt with Peter freakin' Hale. So yeah, he knew some things about crazy people.

After they'd destroyed every single piece of evidence, Stiles talked to Matt, trying to get them to get away. He knew Scott could deal with him but Jackson was somewhere-probably killing someone-and he just wanted to make sure his father was alright. He wanted his old man safe and sound, at home, watching a game on TV or something, drinking a scotch or whatever he wanted. He needed to save his dad. He'd already made the man lose his job, he didn't want him to lose his life too. He was half way through his thinking, half way into the talk when they heard a car coming closer. They instantly thought it was Melissa. Maybe she'd heard something when her son had tried to call her. Maybe she came to identify Matt on the photographs they had. Anyway they had to move quick and smart.

When Scott opened the door he saw Derek and he'd never been so happy before to see the alpha. But something was off in the other wolf's presence. Then he fell on the floor and they saw Jackson. He was paralyzed. And they were going to die. No doubt about that now.

"So, this is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked them, still paralyzed.

"Well, Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big. Bad. Werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right! I learned a few things lately. Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's more like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." He taunted. Before he got slashed by the Kanima and fell on top of Derek managing to say "Bitch!" when he did.

"Get him off of me."

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair! It must kind of suck though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Should turn a little closer, uh? You'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah! Bitch!"

This time Matt took Stiles out of Derek body and strangled him with his boots. Scott screamed and tried to move but Matt aimed his gun at Stiles' head and Jackson prevented him to do anything more than breath.

"Don't. Move." Matt said, slowly, dangerously.

"Ok! Ok, I won't move but we've done everything you wanted. The evidence is gone, why don't you just go ?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, uh? No, no! I-I want the book."

"Wha... what book?"

"The bestiary! Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's" Scott answered, calmly. "Why do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers." Matt told him, sighing.

"Answers to what?"

"To this!" he said, showing them his flank, covered in reptilian, glowing skin.

He then took Scott with him to send a text to Allison. Stiles asked Derek if he knew why Matt's skin was like this. He did. He listened to Derek talk about the universe and its balance and connected the dots easily even if somewhere in the middle he lost his attention on the words themselves. Derek was good at explaining things. He had the right words and tone and something about him just made him stop talking, he was sure that he would be a good teacher if he was like, in Hogwarts or something, because let's face it, in _his_ high school? Derek would kill each of his students within the first day. Anyway-let's focus a little, freakin' ADHD!-the more Matt was using Jackson for the wrong reasons, the more he became the Kanima and the less Jackson actually was it. That was good news. Except for the innocent-people-getting-killed-in-the-process thing of course.

That's when they heard a shot and right after Stiles' father yelling his son and his best friend's names. Then Matt's voice, ordering everyone to shut the hell up. He'd shot Scott, the question was why? Maybe he'd tried to do something stupid. The usual. Except that now was certainly not the time to.

Stiles started to hyperventilate when he understood that they were going to die, now that the Argents where heading to them. If they made until then, that is. And something, a smell, came to him. It was rich, thick even, and metallic. Blood. There was no way it was Scott's blood, he was too far. He watch Derek sideways, he looked focused on something and slightly in pain. He then looked at his leg, Derek was planting his claws in his thigh. Disgusted, he asked the wolf what the heck he was doing. It appeared he was trying to trick his body to make it heal faster and push the toxin away. He just hopped it would work... especially when he heard Matt and Scott coming their way. The young wolf was bleeding but healing fast and was pushed at the end of the room by the other teen who was ordering them not to move then he laughed and added that Scott had to stay still, the other two were paralyzed, right? Wrong. When Scott moved a little Matt aimed at Stiles, that wasn't his best move. Do _not_ threat an Alpha's Mate. Said alpha lunged himself at Matt, a shot was heard but easily covered by Derek's growl. He screamed at Scott to take Stiles away while he was pinning the young man on the ground, eyes flashing red and fangs elongated. Scott did as he was told, not listening to his friend's protests.

Derek hadn't made his mind about what he was going to do with Matt when Jackson appeared, all Kanima.

The wolf rolled away, avoiding sharp and poisoned claws, and growled at him while Matt ran somewhere out of the battle.

Everything that followed happened in a blur.

The two mystic creatures started to fight, snarling, hissing, baring fangs and moving fast, destroying what was on their path. Chairs, desk, walls...

Scott left Stiles on a chair far from them and told him not move earning him a look from the still paralyzed teen. "You know what I mean" he told him before running to help Derek.

And somehow the fight lead them all to the cells.

Stiles had been able to crawl to his father, obviously not listening to his friend, who had broken free, only to see Matt hit him at the back of the head with the gun. Then Scott came from the other door and started to groan at him, protecting Stiles with his body. Stiles couldn't help himself but think it was very wolf-like. Matt shot near Scott's head, probably missing it, and the werewolf jumped at his throat but was intercepted mid-air by the Kanima who itself was thrown in a wall before he could do anything.

Derek was between his pack and the danger, right hand and knee on the ground, claws digging in the hard floor, eyes red and fangs out, a deep, murderous growl rumbling in his chest. Behind him were Scott, ready to attack and Stiles, trying to drag his unconscious father away with what little control he had over his limbs. Before him were Matt, cowering behind Jackson whose body and posture seemed to crave blood and flesh.

"Kill'em. All of them." Matt said before running through the door behind him.

Jackson and Derek moved at the same time the Kanima sending the werewolf on the cell, the bars bending under the pressure. Scott attacked the reptilian creature, trying to keep some distance between him and his opponent. Just one tiny scratch on his skin and Derek would be alone. And it would be the end of them. Jackson didn't look like he was trying to just paralyze them though. No, he clearly wanted to kill them, to obey his master, to tear them apart with his hands and shark-like teeth. He grabbed Scott and threw him into a wall, the teen falling on a desk and lending on the ground.

They all heard his bones breaking from the shock of it. He came closer to him, hissing, and rose his hand, ready to claw at his chest or throat maybe but Derek took him by the arm and send him flying on the other side of the room. The Kanima saw an opportunity when he noticed he was near the door leading to the humans. He knew if he could kill them that the wolves would be so hurt they wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight. And without focus they were dead. He jumped by the door and ran on the ceiling. He saw Stiles and his father, who was disoriented but awake and whose eyes widen in shock when he saw him, and was about to lunge at them when something grabbed him by the tail, forcing him down violently. Again Derek was between him and his preys, only this time he was wolfed-out. In his red eyes were nothing but death, slow and agonizing death, he knew it, could see and feel it. His claws were coal black and his fangs bared. He wasn't even fully wolfed-out but he already looked scary as hell, even to him. But he had orders. Kill. Kill them all. So he stood and tried to attack but the growl the Alpha sent him was so homicidal and primal that he felt himself unable to move an inch. Then something within him snapped. His body turned back to normal and in his eyes Derek saw fear, pure terror and horror. He was opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

That's when the first bursts of gunfire echoed through the station. The Argents had arrived. Jackson shift back into a full Kanima but just jumped past Scott, who was standing behind him, and ran away from the new battle. Scott helped Alan Stilinski out of the Station while Derek was helping Stiles. When they arrived at their cars the ex-Sheriff was looking at them all with incomprehension and fear painted all over his face.

"I'll explain everything to you later dad, just trust me for this one, we have to go now."

Alan just looked at him and nodded, hopping into the Jeep, while the wolves entered Derek's Camaro, following them to the Stilinski household.

Stiles made Scott and Derek enter his home under the wary gaze of his father. They sat in silence in the living room for almost 10 minutes, none of them knowing what to say nor how to say it. The ex Sheriff was in an armchair while the pack was on the sofa, Derek in the middle. It was suffocating and Stiles subconsciously leaned a little closer into Derek's warmth and body, as usual since they were "together" the alpha let him do as he wished and looked him sideways, he was tense, afraid, over thinking. In pain. That he couldn't let happen.

" ?" Derek asked slowly, politely, in a voice none of the teens had ever heard him use.

The man looked up and immediately stared at the abnormal proximity of his son with the older male. He frowned but said nothing, they'd talk about that after everything else.

"I guess it wasn't a mountain lion then." He said.

Derek nearly smiled at that. He should have known Stiles' father would be at least a little like his son. He had linked him and his family with the Beacon Hills' attacks after all, so it made sense that he would figure this out in less than 15 minutes.

"It wasn't." He conceded.

"It was you." It wasn't a question neither was it an accusation. Strangely it scared him a little.

"No." Derek answered.

"Then who was it?" The Sheriff asked.

"My uncle, Peter."

"Your uncle is in a hospital and is unresponsive." The Sheriff countered. He had checked when he was investigating.

"I thought so, but he wasn't, well had been, but he's not anymore."

"What he's trying to say is..." Stiles tried to help. He knew first hand that the wolf could speak wonderfully but he also knew said wolf hated speaking. His father cut him short though.

"You! I don't want to hear a word. We'll talk later." He ordered.

"Look, it isn't Stiles' fault, it's mine. I..." Derek tried but was cut by Alan too.

"What are you?" his tone was like venom.

"I'm a werewolf." He answered.

"Bullshit!" the older man exclaimed.

"You saw me, you know it's the truth, you just don't want to believe it because it's against everything you've ever thought was true and believable. I'm a werewolf. There's more in town. And other things. Worst things."

"What can be worse than you!?" he demanded, angered. He knew Derek was right. He was afraid, afraid of this world he'd been leaving into since forever to discover he'd only saw a small part of it. Worse than were-freaking-wolves?

"The thing you saw on the ceiling of the station." The alpha answered. "My uncle. The Argents. There's a lot of thing worse than me. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you ?"

"Because I've never lied to you." Derek told the Sheriff simply.

That cut Stiles' father off, he thought about it. That was true. He didn't tell him everything, but he'd never lied. Wait...

"Who killed your sister?"

"Peter. I didn't know that when you arrested me."

"He killed his niece?"

"Yes. He tried to kill me too and..." Derek cut himself. He couldn't say the man his uncle had tried to kill his son and had turned Scott into a werewolf.

"And?" the man pushed.

"And a lot of things you don't want to hear about" Derek tried.

"That's where you're wrong. I want to know _everything_." His tone and the stare he was giving at his son glued at his side told him everything meant werewolves, other worse things and his relationship with the young man.

"Now talk." He ordered. And Derek obeyed.

"Peter killed Laura when she came back here. Then he killed everyone he knew was related to our house's fire. He thought he was an avenger when truly all he did was put us all under lights and turned other's lives upside down. Like Scott's and indirectly Stiles'. He bit Scott and turned him and Stiles's been helping him, us, since. Don't worry your son's still human." he added quickly when the man's heartbeats increased in fear.

"I killed him with the help of Scott, Stiles and the Argents." He continued before Alan cut him off again.

"The Argents? What with them?"

"They're hunters. They seek and kill people like me. Chris has some sort of code and only kill dangerous creatures, lone, stray wolves who'd became crazy with pain or loneliness or else for example. His father came here to kill me because Kate is dead. Peter killed her."

"Why?" at this point Alan was more interested than afraid. It had probably something to do with the wolf's voice and tone. He was really great at this. The man was now curious and just needed to know. Another trait he shared with his son.

"She started the fire of our house. She stayed there and watched them burning alive." He answered, a far look in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Stiles said, taking his hand between his. He knew what was on his mind. He felt it.

"It is." He said, stubbornly.

"Is not. She burned your house even if there were humans in there. She didn't care about them. She _thought_ you were wolves, it was enough for her to kill everyone." He countered.

The wolf took a deep breath and stared at something only him seemed to see, Stiles stroking his hand gently.

"They're the ones who attacked us tonight, right ?" the elder asked, trying to ease the tension and pull Derek out of his thought. He didn't know why but he kinda, maybe, just a little, liked the guy and seeing that look on his face was a hard thing to witness.

"Yeah." Derek simply said.

"But aren't Scott and Allison together? Aren't you a werewolf?" he asked the teen.

"I am, and we are. She tells us when we have to go or avoid somewhere because of the hunters. That's pretty cool." Scott answered.

"You're all looking like it was something normal or even funny. What's wrong with you Scott? You're acting like if it was fine and even good!" Alan exclaimed.

"Because it is, in a way." Scott answered simply.

"How could it be?"

"Well, I'm stronger, faster, I can heal in seconds, my senses are heightened, that means I can protect myself and the people I care about. That's cool."

"When you don't... turn into some kind of monster once in a while, on full moons for example." The man asked bitterly.

"I don't! That's the thing. Derek helped me when I first changed, he trained me so I would be like him."

"Meaning?"

"In control." Derek answered for Scott.

The man sighed and took his head in his hands, he was starting to have a killer headache and still hoped he was going to wake up. After a moment he stood up and looked at them, opened his mouth but closed it, wanting to say something but unable to find the words, he shook his head as if to clear it and just left sighing once more.

The three youths stayed in the sofa in an awkward silence for some time, all wrapped in their own thoughts.

Stiles was still playing with Derek's fingers without noticing it, it felt so right, so normal. Scott saw it and stood up, telling them he needed to go take the watch on Lydia's house but the Alpha told him to just call the others to tell them to arrange themselves and do it alone that night. Scott deserved some time after the events and Derek couldn't leave Stiles just yet, even if he didn't said it out loud. The young wolf did as he was told and left quickly leaving the other two alone.

As soon as they had enough room Derek put some distance between them and Stiles took his hand away, looking down. Maybe he'd been right in the very beginning, the wolf didn't want him. It hurt like hell. He stood and started to walk away but Derek was before him in a blink, he looked concerned, as much as the wolf would. The teen said he was just tired and needed to get some sleep and put an end to this crazy day. It was a lie, they both knew it but the wolf didn't pushed it. He let Stiles walk him to the door and told him goodnight before turning. He was about to leave the house but stopped and turned once more hugging Stiles tightly who was so shocked at first that it took him some seconds to return the hug, burying his head in the alpha's chest. The wolf pulled back and grabbed him by the neck, looked at his lips, hesitating a little before kissing his forehead and left saying him to go to sleep and rest.

Stiles stood there a little. The guy was a mystery, an enigma that was giving him headache after headache. He sigh, closed the door and went to bed to finally sleep and hopefully have a dreamless night.

No such chance.

He'd been asleep for less than 3 hours when he started to whimper. He was having a nightmare. He saw his father and the Kanima coming slowly to kill him. Stiles was paralyzed and lying on the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything but watch his old man being ripped by the beast in front of him. He thrashed in his sleep and whined a little. He was alone, alone with the monster. Alone with the dead body of his dad. Alone and facing his death in the eyes. He was scared. Afraid. Everything was dark and red. Shadow and blood and yellow-ish eyes staring at him and coming closer.

Then something changed in the air.

He heard a voice but couldn't catch the words. The voice though, it was soothing, it was homey, it was enough to calm him down and push the black and scarlet away. No more creepy creature trying to get at him. Just a feeling of safety, warmth and something else, something good. But as quickly as it had appeared it started to fade away and his breathing got faster and faster, he was going to be alone with Jackson again.

He woke up with a gasp, sitting in his bed, sweat rolling on his skin and burning his eyes, heart hammering at his ribcage. He hadn't had the time to take in his surrounding when strong arms put him in an embrace, the voice close to his ear, whispering, cutting his yelp of fear before it escaped his throat.

Stiles clung to Derek's jacket and pressed himself as close he could get, waiting for his heartbeats to slow down, the wolf still saying sweet nothings right in his ear.

When the teen got himself in check again he pulled away a little, the alpha releasing him. The younger was looking down, ashamed, while the older was studying his every move or everything really. Expressions, heart, emotions, scents...

"How...?" Stiles started, barely above a whisper but trailing of. The wolf didn't need any more words anyway.

"You're my mate and it had been a tough day. I was still outside your house." He explained.

Stiles frowned and sighed, nodding. That mate-thing was eating him. How was it that he was his mate and that Derek wouldn't do anything to be closer to him? He craved for the other man and he was just in love. Or maybe it was that. "Yes it is, you know it is." a voice told him in the back of his head. "You're in love, you want to be with him, he has to be with you because you're his mate." the voice added nastily. He whimpered and pressed his hands on his ears to block the voice, which was useless. Derek took his hands away and looked Stiles in the eyes, worry written all over his face. He had had enough. He lunged forward and crashed his lips on the alpha's who stiffened before he responded to it, licking slowly his mate's bottom lip, deepening the kiss when he opened his mouth. The teen moaned and wrapped his arms around the wolf's shoulders. He slowly took hold of Derek's neck with one hand, petting the short hair there and lowered the other one to his chest, waist and finally back, on and then under the long black sleeved shirt. Derek's wolf purred at the attention. The alpha put one hand on the younger's back before leaning them down on the bed, hovering over his body and forcing one of his leg between Stiles', keeping some of his weight off of him with one muscular arm and never breaking the kiss. The teen's moans got louder and he pushed his hips up to try and gain some sort of friction on his aching crotch but when he did Derek went still. He was about to ask what was wrong when the wolf pushed himself up and out of the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Stiles asked, panic in his voice.

"I can't..." he answered, not looking at him.

That's when the last remains of Stiles' sanity snapped.

"You can't because of what?! I'm not what you expected as a mate? Is it because I'm a guy? Or-or because I'm too ugly or weird or..." Stiles started, angered to no end but mostly hurt before Derek cut him of.

"What? Who put those thoughts into your head?" he asked, incomprehension painted on his face.

"Because you don't think any of that?" he snapped.

"Off course not!"

He looked so sincere and shocked that Stiles felt all his anger and pain melt away. He, truly, didn't understood what was going on. But then...

"Then why...? Why did you stop? Why don't you come close to me when we're together? You never touch me or anything...I don't...get it..." he asked tiredly, painfully.

"I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. The best way I've found was to let you make the moves, that way we go at your pace." Derek said.

Stiles thought about it a minute and walked to Derek, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked him.

"What?"

"Do you love me Derek?" he asked again, hurt shadowing his eyes.

"Off course I do, you're my mate." He told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stiles wanted Derek to explain him every-fuckin-thing about mates and wolves and all because he seemed to be missing some things here and there. But for now he wanted Derek to _show_ him he loved him. He needed it. To forget everything else, forget Matt and Jackson and the Argents and his father almost getting killed and him unable to move and _useless_. So he kissed Derek again. He pulled back and looked the wolf straight in the eyes when he told him "Then, prove it". The alpha sighed and pulled back more, being sure he wasn't touching him anymore.

"We can't do that" he sighed again.

"Off course we can. I thought you loved me!" the teen said, slowly but surely going mad.

"I do. That's why we ain't doing anything tonight. You don't want it, you don't want me. You just want to keep your mind off what happened earlier." He replied. It wasn't accusatory, he wasn't hurt or anything, he just knew and understood. He'd been there. Still was in a way.

"Maybe I want both? Maybe I want to be with you _and_ forget about tonight! I just need a moment when I don't feel like a nothing because my father was there, right in front of me and I just couldn't do anything! Do you have any idea of what it feels like?! To see your dad being hurt and not being able to move!? Or hear your best friend being shot and being there, lying on the floor!" he asked, trying to keep his voice low but with all the emotions he could muster.

"How do you think I felt when he was crushing your throat and I was paralyzed like a fucking dog? Seeing you struggling to breath and hearing your heart rushing in fear? Feeling it?!" he countered, growling menacingly, eyes flashing red.

In any other situation he'd been petrified by an angry Derek but right now ? All he felt was his heart fluttering. Derek had been worry about him. He worried for him. He loved him. That hit him like cold water on a too warm day. Hard but oh so good. What he also felt was some part of his south anatomy waking up once more. The wolf was often, always really, angry but he never swore, hearing him dropping the f-word just fired him up, in a good way. Well, good if he acted on it and if Derek followed the lead that is, because it wasn't an already won battle, if Derek's still red eyes were any indication. And he acted. He jumped and locked himself on his boyfriend, arms wrapped around his neck and lips on lips. Then he realised that Derek's wolf had the control right now and maybe it wasn't that smart after all -damn hormones!- because let's face it the wolf ought to be in some pretty shitty mood at the moment. When he tried to pull away said wolf kept him firmly in place and slipped his tongue in his mouth without encountering any resistance. He let the alpha play with his tongue growling lowly and devouring him body and soul, trying and failing not to squeak when he felt strong hands pushing him away. He landed on the bed and worry a little, yeah he wanted Derek, he wanted him to be his first, yeah, the sooner the better but he wasn't sure he wanted his first time to be angry sex. His fears vanished when he laid his eyes on the grey ones of his lover. The older smiled apologetically at him and shrugged off his jacket before joining him on the bed.

"You sure?" he whispered, nibbling playfully his earlobe.

"Yes" came the huffed answer.

Derek lowered his head in the crook of his neck and kissed the sensitive skin there. Stiles could feel the smile on his lips and one formed on his own. He wanted it too. He wanted him, the awkward, reckless, ever talking, ADHD suffering, Adderall junky and-_oh Gosh! That felt good_. The wolf was sliding his hands up and down his waist and flank and _oh my_... it was even better without the shirt separating their skins. Derek sat on his hips and he was afraid he was leaving again but he was still sliding his shirt up and the teen got the hint. He sat too and removed the annoying clothing, Derek discarding it somewhere in the room and slowly pushing him back down. Then he ran his hands on his chest, drawing patterns the younger didn't even tried to decipher and attached his lips on his neck again, licking and nibbling with too much and not enough teeth for his liking. And the teeth and tongue slided lower on his body and _fuck!_ he had to keep quiet or he would wake his father up. He wasn't going to stay there and wait though so he put his hands on Derek too. On his broad shoulders, feeling the defined muscles rolling under his fingers and moved them to his upper chest when the wolf came up for another kiss. His fingers got caught on something and he felt the texture of the shirt was different there. He was distracted by it and pushed Derek until they were sitting again.

"What's that?" he asked, pulling at the hole in his shirt.

"Wh...? Oh! That's from the bullet." He answered casually, hands on the teen's waist and mouthing at his collarbone.

"What!? What bullet?!" he demanded, shocked and eyes wide, trying to push the wolf who didn't moved an inch but growled a little.

"Matt shot me when I attacked him after he put the gun on you, when we were paralyzed. Couldn't let him shot you." He mumbled against his skin.

"You took a bullet for me?" he whispered, love swelling in him.

"I'd took a hundred aconite bullets for you. Now, do you want me to keep going or..." he began but was cut of by soft lips.

That answered the question, right? He lied Stiles once more and kissed his lips, jawline, neck, collarbone staying there some time, sucking gently on the skin below, leaving a mark, his mark on Stiles, before he kept his torturous descent on the teen's body. The boy's hands were on his shoulders again, one moving upwards to fist gently on his lover's hair while the other took a grip of his shirt, pulling at the collar. Derek looked at him from his place on the middle of his chest, tongue travelling south more and more until Stiles couldn't help but moan. The man was a tease and an expert. He pulled more at the collar and pleaded him in a whisper. The wolf's eyes flashed red a second before turning back to normal. He sat and took his shirt off slowly throwing it away, all the while feeling Stiles' eyes glued on him. He smirked and went on his neck again and Stiles decided that he just belonged there and should never leave. And Derek was parting his legs apart again, pushing his thigh against his aching length. Maybe he belonged there too because his body arched on his own and jerked up. He hadn't even realised he was that hard before it but now all he could think off was his release. Derek slided his hand on the small of his back to keep him up, easily supporting his weight on one arm and his mate's weight on the other, and he started to move, still licking every inch of skin available, nibbling there, biting here, kissing, sucking, alternating all of that and driving Stiles crazy with new and overwhelming sensations.

Before long the boy beneath him was a shuddering and whimpering mess, clinging to him for dear life and chanting his name between non-sense and _ah!_ and _oh, my... oh God! Fuck yeah!_ If it wasn't an ego-boost Derek didn't know what was. He couldn't wait until he was finally _in_ him. He gave a whimper of his own at the thought and hide himself in Stiles' neck grazing at the soft skin and put the boy on the mattress again, pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. Stiles then attacked Derek's belt with eager but nervous fingers, the wolf was about to protest but one look at Stiles and he was helping him remove the clothes.

When they were both naked he laid on Stiles once more and nipped at his skin until he found a nipple, lapping at it then blowing cool air on the skin, watching Stiles wriggling underneath him and gliding his hand on his thighs, giving the teen a hard time breathing.

Then without any warning he took his cock in his hand and started pumping it and Stiles lost it. He bit his fist to muffle the porn like moans that were threatening to escape his mouth, Derek definitely knew what he was doing. He was jerking him swift and evenly, tightening at the base and twisting on the way up, running his thumb over the slit and rubbing the pre-cum on his rock hard length, adding to the smoothness of his dexterous movements.

Stiles knew he wasn't going to last long, he was even proud he hadn't come yet. He took a hold of Derek's hair, whose mouth was still mapping him, and pull him in for yet another kiss. He waited until the wolf had deepen the kiss to take his cock in his hand and _fuck!_ it was huge. He gave it a tentative tug and tried to mimic what Derek was doing on him. The alpha moaned deeply and dropped his forehead in Stiles neck, panting softly, his hold on Stiles own length tightening even more, but not enough to be painful. If they didn't moved fast he would come before they could do more. He tried to reach his bedside table but the wolf wouldn't have it, he took Stiles hand in his and held it above his head before silencing the teen with a searing kiss. He quickened the pace of his strokes until the younger man couldn't think straight anymore and lost his own rhythm. He batted the teen's hand away and took both their cocks in his strong and calloused yet soft one, trusting slowly to add more frictions. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he came hard between them, harder than he ever did, coating their chest in white. Derek swallowed his moans with a kiss and came shortly after his mate, stifling his groan in the crook of his lover's neck, hiding his red eyes and elongated fangs. They stayed like this until they'd catch their breath, the alpha holding most of his weight up so he wouldn't crush Stiles.

Then he stood up and Stiles panicked but he just smiled one of his rare but true smile and gestured to the bathroom, coming back a minute later, washed up, with a wet towel to wash him up before dropping it in the clothes hamper. Stiles let him did as he wished and held his hand out when the wolf eyed his jeans. He seemed to think about it for a second but took his hand anyway and moved under the covers with the teens who immediately curled up next to him, moving away when he caught what he was doing and with whom. Derek just put an arm around him, it was his way of saying "you can stay there, I don't mind".

The teen fell asleep quickly lulled by the wolf's strong and regular heartbeats, a smile on his face, with Derek close to him everything seemed better and easy, with him they'd win and it was all going to be alright. He knew it.

The wolf watched him sleep most of the night, his mind wandering about future and Kanima and hunters and mates and bite.

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Feel free to write a word or two on review, it trully helps knowing what you guys think and want about it.

Also, what do you think, should I kill Matt or no ? I have to admit that I really like the guy lol

Less than three !


End file.
